Universe Trilogy Prologue
by JamesClockwork
Summary: The fate of the galaxy has been altered. New players have come into power, changing history as we know it. Now a war that was never meant to be wages on between Mandalore, the New Alliance, The Empire, and The CIS. Steven and the Crystal Gems find themselves dragged into this war, but the Force twists as galaxies collide, heroes emerge, and destiny is thrown to the wind.
1. Chapter 1

#Disclaimer/Warning (Very Important): the star wars universe has been heavily altered. This is a patchwork of the current cannon, legends lore, and my own ideas. Story focuses more on the Steven Universe characters acting in a world similar to, but very different from, the Star Wars universe. I am posting these chapters as a pole of sorts. I want feedback to see if I should keep the Star Wars aspect, or try something else. The reason I'm conflicted with this is because while the nations, technology, and characters of star wars are incredibly different, act as non factors, or simply don't exist; the story also relies on the force and its affiliated concepts for the plot and themes. (Light and Dark, Sith and Jedi, The concept of life energy, The symbolism in Lightsabers). I would like feedback to see what course of action I should take: Keep this Star Wars AU world, or create a new world with Aspects from Star Wars.

1 month. It's been 1 month since they showed up, but it still felt so surreal. There had been many signs that something strange was happening beyond Earth. Conspiracy theorists had been going crazy long before their arrival. Most of the people in Beach City had first learned of this activity from the town's local conspiracy theorist, Ronaldo. He wouldn't stop talking about how he had found evidence of other alien life forms (even though most knew of the existence of Gems), but everybody just chalked it up to his usual eccentricities and paid him no mind. However, this began to change as the days went by.

More and more news started popping up on the internet, and it eventually spread to the news. People claimed to see black, jellyfish-like creatures floating around at night. Astronomers had reported unidentified objects drifting in space, and even said they had seen strange structures on Mars. People didn't know what to make of it. For weeks the world debated on the validity of these claims. Some said it was just some new kind of mass hysteria while others believed there was too much evidence being presented for the claims to be false. Even the Gems were on edge, as they believed it to be homeworld's doing. However all the worrying and debating was put to rest once they finally decided to make themselves known.

A massive ship appeared above the UN headquarters in New York, and it was nothing like the Homeworld ships that had come before. Steven had even joked about how it looked like a metal doughnut with blue frosting due to it's ring like design and blue paint. It remained floating in the sky for many days. All the nations of Earth were in a panic, and a UN meeting was called. Some believed this was a sign of an invasion, but others feared if they were to do anything then they would draw the ire of an enemy they couldn't defeat. Their fears were put to rest as a small ship had landed near the UN Building. The ship had the same grey, dark blue color scheme, and had 2 fin like structures pointing up from its hull. Emblazoned on both sides was a white hexagon divided into 6 triangles by a dark blue border.

Immediately US soldiers stationed at the area surrounded the shuttle, and various reporters swarmed to the sight. The metal doors of the ship opened and multiple humanoid robots stepped out of the shuttle. They were dark brown with what could only be described as a bird like head about the size of a human head. There were other droids who followed close behind the first group. They appeared more humanoid, but were grey with large red eyes and a glowing red core on their chest. Then something else stepped from the ship. Something that made the world stop dead.

A human male stepped from the ship. However some people questioned whether he was completely human. His skin was unnaturally pale, his slicked back hair was pitch black, his movements were ridged, and his eyes were covered by rounded black glasses. His face was the only part where his skin was visible. The rest of his body was covered with something similar to a black long coat that covered the neck, and his hands were covered by black gloves. Despite some suspicion this shook the core beliefs of every religion and scientific theory as this was a human from beyond Earth. The man introduced himself as Allston Jonex, High Chairman of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The talks between the UN and this new galactic confederacy went well after they all recovered from shock. Allston had told the world how the CIS had been observing the Earth and decided to allow it into the Confederacy. The Earth would gain full protection from the CIS Military, and would have access to much of the Confederacy's technology. In return the earth would allow open trade with all systems of the CIS and would allow the CIS to create factories and mines for their droid armies.

There was however 1 more catch. The chairman had warned the UN that it was involved in a war with 3 other galactic nations, but assured them that the war will never come to the planet. It vowed to protect the earth with the full force of its military. For the past month the UN has debated on the matter.

Presently the Crystal Gems were all gathered in the beach house in anticipation for the final decision of the UN that was to be broadcasted today.

"Something just seems wrong about this,"

One of the Gems said frantically as she paced back and forth. She had starch white skin, that slightly contrasted with her peach hair. She wore clothes similar to that of a ballerina, but the skirt was shorter and it was a very light blue. Emblazoned on her chest was a yellow star, and on her forehead was an oval pearl.

"If this CIS really is as large and powerful as it says then how come Homeworld has never come into contact with it?"

"Pearl space is Infinite! Chances are the CIS territory is in the complete opposite direction of Homeworld."

"I have to agree with P-dot here. Besides if this CIS is going to protect the Earth maybe we can finally take a break from fighting Homeworld."

These two Gems were sitting on the couch. The one who spoke first was rather short and had green skin. Her yellow hair was in the shape of a diamond, and she had a yellow diamond on her chest. On her forehead, and under her visor, was a triangular Peridot. Next to her was a slightly taller, but still fairly short, purple Gem with pale lavender hair. She wore a white tank top, and black ripped jeans. Visible on her chest was an Amethyst.

"Garnet you agree right? Can you see what will happen?"

The fusion in question was sitting on a stool in the kitchen as stoic as ever. She was the tallest of the Gems, and had a primarily red color scheme. Her hair was a square afro, and her visors hid her 3 eyes. On each of her palms was a Garnet.

"Pearl you know seeing the future is no exact science, and it's not our place to interfere."

"Not our place!? We are the protectors of the Earth! We need to know if this CIS is a threat!"

"Yes, but this is a matter of the world governments. We can't change their decision."

"Pearl it's going to be okay,"

A young boy called out from an open upstairs area. He seemed to be human unlike the others in the room, but poking out from under his red shirt was a rose quarts where his belly button would be.

"They seem nice, and are offering the Earth so much for joining. I think they really will protect the earth."

"But this is going too quickly. The CIS is offering so much to the Earth, and has been trying to rush the talks. They're desperate for the earth to join, and to top it off they are in a war with 3 other nations! They-"

"Guys the UN is announcing its decision!"

All the gems rushed up to watch, and the whole world stood still at this moment as the UN speaker took the podium.

"As it stands nearly the entire UN is in agreement. This offer by the CIS will greatly benift all of Earth without compromising our current governmental system. Even countries apart from the UN are beginning to question their isolation."

The Gems moved closer as the speech continued.

"As of today Earth will be a member of the CIS, and agrees to the terms they have set."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: So I may have over reacted when I posted the first chapter. I've had a week to work out the kinks and get a hold of myself. This chapter will highlight the main change between Star Wars proper, and this AU. This dives into the political situation of the world, what happened to the Republic, and sets the time period. I also tried to write a large battle. I unfortunately couldn't find many references, so if anyone knows examples of battles from a bird's eye view or a general that would be greatly appreciated.

Even after all these years Coruscant still shined as the jewel of not only the new United System, but the galaxy as a whole. The planet was abuzz with activity, and every building glowed in the sunlight. Looking upon the city from the large window that acted as a wall was a man dressed in an elegant purple robe. In his hand he slowly swirled a glass of red wine. Though withered with age, his face retained a chiseled appearance. His hair and goatee were mostly silver, with only a few streaks of brown. The carpets, walls, and roof of his office were all red. Grey stairs lead to his desk, with 5 chairs seated in front. In the center of the room was a holo pad. Near the edge of his desk was a small golden statue of a hooded figure. The man turned around as he heard the hissing of his office door, and the sound of footsteps approaching.

The man who had just entered was somewhere in his early thirties wearing a dark brown cloak and black short robe underneath. The most notable feature of his appearance was the faint scar that barely missed his right eye. Attached to his hip was a gleaming metal cylinder adorned with gold ornaments, and a ring of black rectangles along the bottom.

"Anakin Skywalker, the hero of the Clone Wars. To what do I owe the honor?"

"High Chancellor Aborus. I have come to inform you that the fleet is ready to begin the operation."

The jedi's tone was professional and reserved, but a solumness lingered in his voice.

"Excellent, and are you sure this new Admiral is the best choice?"

The Chancellor's voice became grave.

"This clone was trained from birth under the best military strategists. Utilizing the clones in leadership positions may give us the edge we need in the war effort."

"I hope you're right. If this Admiral Vigil fails it will reflect poorly on both of us."

Anakin's expression became thoughtful, almost hopeful.

"If he does succeed, will soldiers from the Clone Wars be promoted?"

"Quite possibly, but we can not risk any more controversy. That is something that can be handled on a later date. Now we must focus on breaking the CIS Blockade."

"And what about Mandalore and The Galactic Alliance?"

"The GA and Mandalore are formidable even in a 2 front war. They are a far cry from the Rebel upstarts from the Great Fall; however, the CIS is a far more pressing enemy. I believe the CIS is trying to keep something from us. They have been spending a large amount of resources on expeditions beyond the galaxy, and our intelligence suggests that they have been producing warships to be sent out into the far reaches of space."

Silence returned to the room. The New Chancellor had noticed that the war hero's attention had shifted to something outside. It was a large golden statue of the late Chancellor Palpatine. It was built as a memorial to the battle of Coruscant where his predecessor had died under suspicious circumstances. While Aborus trusted the testament given by Anakin and his former master Obi Wan, he always found it odd how they were the only ones to witness the event besides Count Dooku who had escaped the ordeal. Abours gave his top general a somber glance.

"Palpatine was a great man. He set a precedent for the United System and its government."

Anakin's slight shutter didn't go unnoticed by the Chancellor. Rather hastily the Jedi turned to Aborus.

"I will take my leave and signal the fleets."

"Very well."

The Chancellor waved him off and was once again left alone in his office. Once he was assured that the Jedi had left, he reached for the small statue on his desk. From it he pulled out an elegant lightsaber that gleamed with silver and gold like metals. Aborus kept most of the art his predecessor used to decorate the office, and he stumbled across the device when examining the statue. The Chancellor held the weapon delicately in his hands. He knew that the Jedi had omitted the truth behind Palpatine. The only question now was what the Chancellor stood to gain from such information.

Outside several fleets, marked by the colors of white and red, began to rise. Even after the military reforms the Star Destroyer model had acted as the base of the United Systems fleet, but they weren't the focus. The chancellor believed in quality over quantity, and the starfighters of the Unity were some of the best and diverse in the galaxy. The New Venator Mk 2 Star destroyer exemplified this. Though larger than its original, aspects from the original were still removed to increase carrying capacity. The side indents were removed and the middle area had essentially become one massive hanger with three exits. Another common ship was the new Interceptor Star Destroyer. This wasn't too different from the original Venator, but the ship's hanger space was removed for more point defence, and for the addition of a Gravity Well to stop ships from jumping to hyperspace. These ships were their answer to the guerilla tactics of the Alliance and Mandalorians. However the jewel of the fleet was a ship commissioned at the start of the war. The Dominance Dreadnaught. These massive capital ships were achievable once most of the industrial complexes were integrated into the government. They were the largest carriers in the galaxy and had some of the most powerful long distance cannons; however they had no point defense, and were ungodly expensive to create. Only 5 were ever made.

Aboard the Dominance Star Destroyer Admiral Vigil stood in the bridge making the final checks on the fleets. His face was one of hardened resolve and determination. He was one of only a few clones who were elevated to the position of Admiral, and this battle could change the military hierarchy of the United Systems. He was taken out of his thoughts when the hologram of Grand General Skywalker appeared before him.

"Is everything in order for the operation?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then. Have the main fleet jump to hyperspace immediately. It is imperative that you hold the line at Rusalor until the interceptor fleets have dealt with the CIS Blockade renforcments. Do not fail."

With that, the hologram dissipated.

"Contact all fleets. We are approved to begin the operation."

Immediately the bridge was abuzz as the message was sent and the ships prepared to jump to hyperspace. It wasn't long before they left the atmosphere and were able to make the jump. Their destination, Rusalor, was an isolated planet in the far reaches of space; past Illum. The red planet didn't hold many resources and was practically barren, but it's position made it perfect to act as a platform for expeditions further into the unknown reaches. The CIS annexed the planet from the Galactic Alliance who were simply unable to continue supplying their colonists. They then turned it into a droid charging base and expedition platform. Taking it would be essential to penetrating the CIS blockade.

After hours of traveling through hyperspace, the Dominance Star Destroyer accompanied by five Mk 1 Venators emerged right in front of the CIS blockade fleet that consisted of 5 Recusant Light Destroyers and three Lucrehulk Command Ships. Below the two fleets was a red planet, covered by swirling dust storms. The space above erupted into a dizzying array of green and red. The Venators began to advance to meet the Recusants, as both sides began to unleash their fighters.

"Deploy interceptors and starfighters first. Don't let a single enemy fighter through. What's the estimated time until the CIS renforcments set out?"

"20 minutes sir."

"Alert me as soon as they have been intercepted. Have all cannons fire on the Recusants. Begin moving the Dominance into position to fire upon the middle Lucrehulk."

"Yes Sir."

Outside the bridge window was pure chaos. Unlike the Unity, the CIS had deployed all fighters in one massive swarm. Even after several wars the CIS Droid army mantained the same tactics and appearance; however, this was a deceptive observation. A keen eye could make out the subtle differences through the chaos of the battlefield. The AI had evolved over the years, and the CIS focused on making technology more compact without sacraficing efficency or increasing cost. These newer droids were more precise, reacted faster, were far more coordinated, and could be fielded in far greater numbers. Even with the Unity's shift to starfighter advancement and production, they couldn't match the CIS numbers. But these droids were still fragile and unshielded.

Unity Starfighters evaded enemy fire with ease and took out several droids within seconds, but there were only so many droids the fighters could keep at bay. With Tri-fighters and Vulture droids keeping the fighter screen occupied, a few Hyena Bombers slipped by accompanied by several droid gunships outfitted with more destructive equipment. The drop ships released several missiles that flew towards the Venators.

The point defense cannons of the Venators could barely take down a few of the bombers, and the missiles burst into several green orbs that continued flying towards the ship. Aboard one of the Venators red light flared to life.

"Buzz Droids Inbound! Send out all Rocket Troopers1"

The top hanger doors opened, and several clones armed with jetpacks flew out to meet the droid Intruders. As lazer fire crashed into the shields above them, the Clones fired upon the Buzz Droid swarm. Several droids were left floating in the vacuum of space, but many more survived the trip. A new battle raged on the hulls of the Venators, as Clones fought to keep the Buzz Droids away from the ship's turrets.

Elevated above the front lines, the Dominance's two lower cannons flared to life.

"Cannons Charged."

"Fire!"

Two orbs of crackling energy flew from the cannons. The first shot impacted the shield, disabling it. The second shot quickly followed, striking the central spear. The Lucrehulk was nearly split in two, and the control sphere was nothing but rubble.

Meanwhile, the CIS admiral stood on the bridge of the center Lucrehulk, while B1 pilots kept careful track of the battlefield and their forces through the screens. The admiral's rather bulky, navy blue body, thin limbs, and flat head identified him as a CIS Tactical Droid. Emblazoned on his navy blue chest was a grey image that looked like a top down view of a Lucrehulk.

"Where are our reinforcements?"

"Blockade reinforcements haven't responded. Planetary reinforcements have already set out, and will arrive in exactly 20 minutes."

A B1 pilot spoke up.

"Good. What is the current state of the battle?"

"Fighters have engaged, and allowed bombers and buzz droids to attack the Venators. Bombers have yet to breach the shields."

"The Venators can be taken out easily. The Dominance Dreadnaught is their capital ship. Command all Recusants to move forward and push against the Venators. Have half of our bombers move to attack the Dominance."

"Sir, it would take hours for their payloads to pierce the shields."

"The Dominant Class Ships have powerful ray shields and particle shields, but their concussion shields are based on speed. Have the Hyena Bombers ram the ship's Heavy Cannons."

"But sir-"

"You will give the order. The scrap will be collected when the battle is won."

The droid obeyed and a few seconds later a large portion of Hyenas changed course for the Dominance.

"Admiral, bombers are headed Straight for us!"

The ships began to shutter as the hyenas hit their mark.

"Cannons have taken critical damage!"

"Deploy Heavy Fighters!"

Once again the top hanger opened. From it rose several ships similar to the Arc 170 fighters, but they were larger. The ship had a rear gunner and 2 astromechs, but in addition there were 2 top gunners, a torpedo turret underneath, and the cockpit was moved forward. This was the Arc Heavy Fighter, a new starfighter focused on firepower rather than speed. Fighters rushed back to defend the capital ship, leaving only a few to protect the Venators.

The battlefield was lit up as one of Recusants was engulfed in fire, and explosions sprouted from some of the Venators. Shields were beginning to fail on both sides. Admiral Vigil rushed to contact all ships.

"Order all fighters to fall back. We must hold the line at all costs!"

On the enemies side, several shields were close to failing, and bombing runs exploded across the Recusants. The Admiral soon got a contact from the Recusant OOM commanders.

"Requesting permission to retreat. Our shields are barely holding."

The hologram of the droid admiral looked at the commander.

"No. Increase all forward fire power. The Venators have already taken heavy damage. They will fall quickly."

"But sir, we don't have the power to spare!"

"Then redirect all power to the cannons."

"We'll be defenseless!"

"That is of no concern. I have received word planetary reinforcements have arrived. You will destroy the Venators at all costs."

The Commander gave an almost dejected,

"Roger, roger…"

The hologram cut out, and the OOM droid turned to the crew.

"You heard the admiral. Redirect all power to the cannons. For the CIS."

A course of robotic "rogers" rang out, as the droid commander inwardly cursed whoever thought it was a good idea to program him with a self preservation protocol. The shields dropped and the firepower increased. A wall of laser fire sped towards the front most Venators. Fire engulfed the bridge, and another Recusant fell soon after. CIS renforcments arived from the planet consisting of another Lucrehulk and 3 Munificent class frigates. A hologram of another Tactical droid appeared in front of the Blockade Admiral.

"Status report on the current battle."

The reinforcement admiral demanded.

"We have lost two Recusants on the right flank and one of our Lucrehulks, fighter numbers are dropping on all sides, the enemy currently controls five Venators, and the Dominance Star Destroyer cannons have been heavily damaged."

"What are your orders?"

"Deploy all fighters. Your 3 Munificents will move to support the line. Meanwhile you and the remaining Lucrehulk will move up to confront the Dominance Star Destroyer. The lower cannons are unable to fire."

The ships moved into position, as more droid fighters flooded the battlefield. The Munificents and Lucrehulks flew above the Venators, but below the Dominance. A hail of green light fell upon the Venator line, while the Lucrehulks redirected power to their turbo lasers. The shield of the Dominance began to spark and shimmer as each shot impacted the hull.

"Where are our reinforcements!"

"Sir the Interceptor fleets are still fighthing off CIS blockade fleets."

Vigil looked at the state of the battle with scrutinizing eyes.

"Have the all ships fall back and feign retreat. Draw them away from the planet."

Without another word the order was sent, and the Ships fell back. If the droid admiral could smile he would. He was currently on the holopad with the reinforcement admiral.

"The enemy ships are retreating. Don't let them escape."

"Admiral,"

The reinforcement captain interrupted.

"Why haven't the other blockade fleets arrived?"

"That is unknown. They were unneeded for this battle. Now continue the advance"

"Admiral, the battle has been won. It would be logical to—"

"The clone forces will not escape. You will advance."

The hologram cut, and an OOM commander approached the reinforcement captain.

"Your orders sir?"

"Order 40% of our fighters to return to their designated Frigate or lucrehulk. Route 30% of cannon power to the thrusters and shields. Prepare for possible retreat."

"But sir, we're winning."

"The enemy most likely is trying to draw us out. Remain behind the other Lucrehulk."

"Roger, roger."

On the Dominance bridge the shaking grew. Officers were tossed around and screens flickered on and off as laser fire and bombers assaulted the Star Destroyers. Ties kept close trying to ward off the Vultures, and cannons continued to fire at the CIS Command ships.

"Admiral Vigil, the shields are failing!"

"Direct all possible power to them!"

"We can't hold, we must-"

"Sir, we've detected ships coming in from hyperspace! The reinforcements have arrived!"

Vigil turned his attention to the battlefield. On each flank were two fleets consisting of one Interceptor and 3-4 Venators. Immediately the reinforcements established contact.

"Apologizes for the delay admiral-"

"Now is not the time! What is the status of the fleets."

"We have lost 35% of our fighters, but the capital ships have taken minimal damage. More fleets are continuing to defend against incoming blockade fleets."

"Good. Deploy all remaining fighters and push the line. I want the CIS forces surrounded!"

"Yes sir!"

The message cut, and the tides turned. Screens of tie fighters were deployed against the CIS forces, and cannons fired upon all sides. Now the droids were panicking, more for the possibility of losing the battle, rather than their destruction. The CIS Admirals were debating on this new development.

"Increase all firepower, send in more fighters, request more reinforcements-"

"Admiral we cannot win the battle. We must retreat to the planet, and prepare for a siege."

"You will remain here and fight till all ships are destroyed."

"To do so would only serve in losing more fighters. Your calculations are faulty."

"I am your superior! You will not retreat!"

"You are my superior for as long as you still function. By my calculations you will be destroyed before you can even send a request for my reprogramming."

The call was cut abruptly by the reinforcement admiral.

"Command all ships to retreat back to the planet. The battle is lost."

Back on the Dominance bridge they watched with interest, and hope.

"Sir, the CIS ships are retreating and their numbers are falling!"

Vigil let out a relieved sigh, and smiled. The taking of Rusalor marked the end of the CIS blockade, and he would be the one to orchestrate its fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Two ships floated in the star dotted canvas of space. Below them was a planet whose surface was barely visible through the swirling storms covering it. They were long and rectangular with three diamond shaped thrusters, and a thin cockpit. They looked like they could hold a sizable amount of inventory and keep a crew supplied for a long trip. Each was pitch black, making it difficult to see them in space, but on each side was a green camo emblem that looked like an elongated skull of some tusked creature.

In one of the corvettes a man sat in a dark room. The only light source was a lamp on his desk. He appeared to be in his late fifties with deathly pale skin and gray military cut hair. Though he was perfectly safe in the confines of the ship, he wore his armor. The armor itself was some kind of plate armor consisting of green camo colored metal placed over a dark green jumpsuit. On the metal chest plate was a red image of some spined cobra-like creature that was coiled in a circle. Along the walls of the room were various weapons, gadgets, and a jetpack. All of them bore the scars of battle, but were well kept and polished. On the desk beside him was a green camo, domed helmet with a black "T" shaped visor and an elongated skull painted in red on the helmet's forehead. A ragged dark brown cape with the same red emblem was draped across his shoulder. The final piece of the man's outfit was the dog-tag around his neck with the name "Jaster Parjai".

The man was looking at various reports, and reviewing holograms of the planet below, but was interrupted by a knock on the metal door of his quarters.

"Speak."

His voice was firm and commanding, but not cruel.

"Verd'ika Orar requesting permission to enter Sir."

"Permission Granted."

The soldier walked in wearing similar armor to his captain, but it wasn't as battle worn and the designs painted on it were white. In the soldier's hand was a small metal disc.

"Sir the scanners have picked up something on the planet's surface. There's an organic dead zone with signs of some ruin."

Jaster took the disc from the soldier and inserted it into the projector on his desk. The hologram showed a clear image of the storm covered planet. Flashes of light could be seen as the clouds swirled in the atmosphere. The hologram then zoomed in on an opening in the storm, and through it Jaster saw something rather odd. For the past few months all they were able to see of the planet were the lush, green forests or the raging oceans, but this part of the planet looked dead and brown. The landscape had various deep trenches that were too uniform to be natural, and though they were difficult to see, Jaster could make out the remains of some unidentifiable machinery.

"Contact the other Corvette. We have direct orders from Jonas Vicarus to investigate and search for CIS strong holds beyond the blockade. I'll give everyone a briefing on our next course of action over the intercom. You are dismissed."

With a salute the soldier left. Jaster grabbed his rifle and heavy blaster. He readied his wrist weapons, and secured his jetpack. With his equipment ready, Jaster left for the control room of the small ship. Each soldier stood at attention and saluted as he passed. Once he made it to the cockpit area the soldier from before was standing there to hand over the communication controls.

"Attention, we have found signs of a possible CIS hold out. Alpha will go to the planet's surface for investigation. Beta hold your position and contact us if you see any other suspicious activity. You have your orders. Prepare for landing."

The corvette headed to the surface through the opening in the storm. Jaster continued to give orders as they approached. With the storm encroaching upon the location time was of the essence.

"Alor'uus Akero, take your Squadron and scout out the cannon. As for my squad, We will be scouting out the central building. Stay alert. This facility may no longer be operating, but hostlies could still be hiding here. We only have 2 hours before the storm sets in. Synchronise your timers in 3, 2, 1."

As the ship descended, the soldiers got a better look at the landscape around them. The dark skies above only added to the cold lifelessness of the area. The place was completely silent, save for the sound of the ship's engines. Once the soldiers landed, and set out, they all were able to get a good look at the area, and were partially unnerved by what they saw around them. It wasn't the barren landscape that was unnerving, nor was it the foreboding silence, or the machines scattered around the canyon walls that looked like virus structures. It was the thousands of human shaped holes along the canyon walls. They weren't haphazardly scattered, but rather carefully aligned and ordered. A soldier decided to voice their concern.

"What happened to this place?"

"Scared soldier?"

Another asked jokingly

"Of course not, but this doesn't seem like the work of any galactic race or nation we know. What if they're still here."

"I doubt it, unless their kind don't like maintenance."

Another joined in

"Maybe one of them will pop out of the ground."

"Will all of you be quiet!"

The soldiers stopped upon Jaster's slightly agitated command.

"Whatever this place is, it's clearly not the work of the CIS or Empire. It is also clear that whoever, or whatever, lived here before was advanced."

Jaster's squad finally began to approach the main door of the ruins.

"We're going to investigate this place. If you find any intelligent being here you will try to bring them back alive. Understood."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Now help me open these doors."

Without question, the soldiers helped their captain pry open the ancient door. It made the distinct screech of metal on metal, but none of them could identify what the material was. The state of the facility was no comfort. It was clear that a fight had broken out between the original residence and something else. The bite marks, scratches, and the general messy state of the place made it evident that the attackers were beastial.

"Alright men, split into groups of three and scout the halls. If you see or hear anything, report it over the radio. Salvage any information or technology you can."

The soldiers gave a salute and went to carry out the orders, but a few noticed things shining on the floor.

"Sir, I think you should see this."

One of the soldiers presented Jaster various shattered crystals of varying cut, size, and color.

"So you found some colorful rocks,"

A fellow soldier said.

"There's more here."

Another soldier piped up from down the hall.

"Same here."

"There's a lot here."

"More here."

Soldier after soldier found more of the shards on the ground. The place was covered with them.

"Alright men, collect a few of these shards. They might have some kind of importance if there's so many of them."

Jaster looked at 2 soldiers who were currently collecting some of the shards.

"You 2 with me."

"Sir, yes sir."

They said in unison.

The group continued down the halls going through doors set ajar, or holes in the presumably metal walls. The material was smooth like a crystal and had a similar sheen. The damage was even reminiscent of broken stone. However it creaked and clanked like steel, and there didn't seem to be any signs of rust. The place was no doubt once uniform in design, but years of erosion had left it destroyed. Small streams and puddles had formed from the constant rainfall. It seemed to have no visible mechanics, switches, or buttons. This made it difficult to understand how the tech here worked, but the soldiers did notice three recurring themes through the ruins. The design was, for lack of a better term, very diamond-like, with most of the halls, doors, and designs having a diamond shape. They also often found an emblem of three triangles that overlapped at one of their corners. The Triangles were always the colors White, Yellow, and Blue. The final recurring design was that the entire facility had a blue tint to it; however, this was a more minor observation.

The group of three were currently looking over one of the ruin's few "control panels", or atleast what they assumed were control panels from the shape and placement; however these structures had no discernable switches, screens, or buttons.

"Another dead end."

One of the soldiers said to the cold air, sounding rather annoyed.

"How did this 'advanced' society get anything done?"

"We don't know, but we have to keep searching."

Jaster sighed. Just what happened here? He felt as if the answer was right there, but they were missing a vital piece. The other soldier broke him out of his thoughts.

"What if only the original owners could use it?"

"What?"

"Well, the controls may only appear to the ones who created them. They could even be holographic."

"You really think these things had access to holograms?"

"Well, they seem advanced enough."

"Great, so this whole expedition was pointless."

"No, it was not soldier,"

Jaster had grown tired of the two arguing.

"Now we know of a race we haven't contacted. If they were as advanced as we think, they could have achieved space travel. Additionally, we can still collect the scrap for study. I'm sure Jonas Vicarus will be pleased with our findings. Now let's search the other rooms, we're running out of time."

As the soldiers went to pry the doors open, Jaster noticed another gemstone on the ground. It was shattered, but the shape wasn't like any of the other gems they found. This gemstone was a pale blue bordering on white, and if you were to piece it together it would be perfectly round.

"Sir, you should come see this."

Jaster pocketed the gem in his satchel and went over to his troops.

"What did you find sol-"

Jaster was struck silent by the strange bubble floating in the corner of the room. It was a faint blue, about half a foot in diameter, but that wasn't the strange part. Suspended in the center of the bubble was some kind of gemstone similar to some of the broken ones they had found, except it was perfectly intact. The gemstone's color was hard to discern, but it was triangular in shape. The soldier who found the bubble began to reach for it.

"Wait!"

It was too late. The bubble popped the moment the soldier made contact with it. They stood still, hesitant to make a move. Then the dark green gem began glowing. They stepped back in a mix of awe, confusion, and shock. The light began to take form. One of the soldiers immediately reached for his weapon.

"Hold your fire!"

The glow subsided and in its place was a strange humanoid being no larger than a ten year old human. The soldiers were confused as to what had just happened before them. The alien had pine green hair, and mossy green skin that looked like the top of a pine tree. It was wearing some kind of dark green jumpsuit with a blue diamond in the center of the chest, and on the "v" of the neck was the gemstone. The 2 soldiers had their weapons ready, but Jaster held his hand high to signal not to fire. The alien slowly got a better grip of its surroundings. It looked around tiredly as if it had just gotten up from a long night's sleep. However, it's serenity was broken when it saw the three mandalorians in the doorway.

"GAH!"

It immediately hurried back into the corner, grabbing a metal rod as it did.

"Don't Fire!"

Jaster stared at the alien with keen interest.

"What are you!? What happened!? Where is she!?"

They were astounded as the alien muttered questions in fear.

"It knows galactic common?"

"I think it's a female?"

"Both of you quiet, lower your weapons."

The soldiers did as they were told. Jaster carefully approached the alien.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!"

The alien rather poorly tried to keep the warrior at bay by holding out a piece of scrap metal. Jaster did stop, but his expression remained the same. Interested, calm, and almost soft.

"It's ok. My men have lowered their weapons. We won't hurt you."

Jaster slowly began to come closer, but the alien remained the same. Tears formed in her eyes, as if she was a lost child without her mother.

"Just put the pipe down, and we can talk."

She was silent for a few seconds. Then the alien dropped the improvised weapon and began to sob.

"W-what happened, I, I-"

"Calm down. We're scouts for the Mandalorian Army. We found this abandoned facility and came to investigate. You will be taken to our ship for questioning. It will be easier for all of us if you cooperate, but if you make any move to harm myself or my men, you will be shot. Are we clear?"

The alien nodded rapidly.

"Crystal."

The alien, as if on instinct, brought her arms into a diamond shape. Realising what she had just done, she quickly put them down, and tried to avoid eye contact. Jaster gave her a questioning glance, but didn't say a word. One of the soldiers decided to voice his opinion on the matter.

"Why not just shoot the thing and be done with it?"

"She could have important information! Sir, she may be able to use the technology here, or show us how to use it."

Jaster turned to the two of them.

"He's right. Come with us. You're going to help us use some of the technology here. If you comply, then things will be a lot easier for you. Now what is your name?"

"W-what?"

"Your name. What did they call you?"

"My name, um."

The creature was silent for a few seconds, until she went wide-eyed.

"Pine! My name's Pine."

"Like the tree?"

One of the soldiers asked.

"Uh, yes."

Jaster noticed some nervousness in her tone, but chalked it up to the situation.

"Very well then. follow us, we need your help with something."

The alien, now known as Pine, followed the group to the control room they were in earlier.

"You know what this room is?"

She examined the room and slowly walked to the control panel. Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

"I-I believe this is the, um, security room?"

"Can you get this working?"

"Maybe, but this looks incredibly old. How long was I imprisoned?"

"We don't know. We only found this today."

"Why were you imprisoned?"

One of the soldiers asked.

"I-um, I-"

"That can be answered later. Let's just get this working and leave. The storm's getting closer."

Pine carefully placed her hand on the smooth surface of the panel. She flinched briefly as the machinery sparked to life. Blue holographic screens flared to life, displaying information written in an unknown language. The soldiers were amazed that the old machinery still worked. Pine became frantic, typing quickly, and went through screen after screen, searching for something.

"What are you doing?"

One of the soldiers asked, annoyed.

"The system has a backup in case it were to ever be destroyed. It should have saved the last few minutes of footage before it shut down."

"We don't have time for this, get back here now!"

"I'm not going until I know what happened to her!"

"Who are you talking about?"

Several holograms appeared above the console each showing the final moments before the facility was left in ruins. Pine was fixated on one screen in particular. It was the room they had found her in, free of the wear and tear from the time gone by. There was nothing at first until the group saw Pine rush into the room with another being. The first thing they noticed was that pine was wearing some kind of armor on her arms and legs that made her taller. The other one with her was around the same height. It was hard to tell the colors, as the holograms had a blue tint. They could tell she was slender, and wore a sort of dress with a long skirt and shoulder cape. Her straight hair was tied into a neat bun. The cameras had no audio, but the soldiers could get a clear view of the screens. The two were smiling, and held each other close in a moment of bliss.

However it was not to last as two rather large and more muscular beings barged into the room. The first had a uniform similar to Pine with wild messy hair and a gem where her left eye should be. The second looked more regal, with a shoulder cape, hair tied into 2 buns, and a gem in her chest. The wild haired one pulled out some kind of weapon, pushed the slender one aside, and went for Pine. Once the weapon made contact Pine disappeared in a puff of smoke. The being grabbed the gemstone, and a bubble appeared around it. With sudden boldness, the slender one jumped towards the two. To the amazement of the soldiers, in a flash of light she pulled out a rapier like blade from under her shoulder cape. The other large being intercepted her attack and threw her out of the room. On the hall camera they saw her burst in a puff of smoke leaving behind a gem, and watched as one of them crushed the spherical gem. It looked like they were going to go back for Pine before the lights began to flicker. From the other cameras they could see more animalistic creatures breaking through the walls of the facility. They looked like large tusked dogs with thick fur. Camera after camera went out as the creatures drove out the facility's inhabitants.

The soldiers stood there, not knowing how to even react to what they had just seen. However the group was snapped back to reality as Pine fell to the floor sobbing. Jaster was the first to approach, placing a hand on her shoulder. He understood what the alien…

what pine was going through.

"I know it's hard to lose those you care for, but take comfort now that you have closure."

Jaster reached into his satchel and pulled out the shattered gem he had found in the hall.

"I know this won't help, but trust in a soldier who has lived while so many have died around him. Honor the memories of the fallen, and trust that her final thoughts were of protecting you."

Pine looked at the broken pearl, tears still streaming. Jaster could make out between sobs that she was speaking. He watched as her expression of mourning became one of pure hatred.

"I swear River… I will never forget you, or what _they_ did to us."

There were a few seconds of silence until one of the soldiers decided to voice their impatience.

"Sir, we only have a few minutes before the storm sets in. We have to leave now."

Jaster got up and turned to the soldiers.

"You're right. Let's head back. Pine, is it possible to save any of this information?"

"I don't think any of the technology here would work well enough to give you a comprehensive image of the kindergarden,"

Her voice was even though hints of anger were still apparent.

"But I still remember my time working here as a technician. I can give you anything you need."

"Good. Let's get back to the ship."

"Yes sir."

They all headed down the halls back to the entrance. Through the metal walls they could faintly hear the wind and thunder of the coming storm; however this was mostly drowned out by their footsteps. As they continued through the facility they noticed that their footsteps were the only break from the ambiance of the ruins.

"Sir, doesn't it seem a bit quiet?"

"What do you mean soldier?"

"We haven't seen or heard from any of the others, and the storm is interfering with our coms."

"Trust in their abilities. They are Mandalorians just like us."

As they turned the corner up ahead, they began to hear the faint sounds of sparking and metallic banging echoing down the hall. Pine turned to Jaster who had a look of concern on his face.

"What was that?"

"Blaster shots! Hurry!"

The group rushed to the sound of fighting rifles drawn, and Pine followed closely. As the group turned the last corner they didn't know what they were looking at. Ahead of them in the ruins of a rather large control room was a massive light blue and white creature. It appeared similar to a lion with its massive white mane, but it had only one eye and a mouth with two large blue tusks. Its hair seemed to meld into two horns that curved downward. The beast was attacking a squad of Mandalorians who were using their rifles to protect their injured comrade behind them. Blood was splattered around the walls, and on the floor lay the mangled bodies of three more soldiers.

"Fire! Draw its attention!"

Without a second thought the group unloaded their rifles. Immediately the beast turned and charged at them. Pine shut her eyes in terror, but then felt the ground leave her. She opened her eyes to see Jaster holding her arm as he and the other two soldiers hovered in the air with their jetpacks. While the two soldiers kept firing their rifles, Jaster holstered his blaster and aimed his wrist at it. Flames burst forth from the device on his wrist, but the beast simply tried to swat him away.

"Keep Firing! Aim for the eye!"

As the soldiers flew in circles to avoid being hit, Jaster, who still held on to Pine, flew over to the group who were fighting earlier.

"What happened!?"

"We were heading back to the ship when all of a sudden this thing burst through a wall and attacked us!"

"Pine, you know what that beast is?"

"No! It doesn't look like any of the native wildlife!"

"Wait, that thing can talk?"

"Now is not the time soldier!"

Jaster turned to the injured mandalorian.

"You think you can still fight?"

Pine looked at Jaster in surprise.

"He's injured, how could he-"

Pine then heard the sound of a jetpack igniting, and saw the injured Mandalorian lift into the air.

"An injured leg is no reason for a Mandalorian to stop fighting, alien."

Jaster smiled, and ignited his own pack.

"Well said soldier. Now men, let's get some vengeance for our fallen!"

With a battle cry they flew over to the beast, blasters at the ready. Pine looked in amazement as the proud warriors rushed to battle. Their movements blended seamlessly together as they fired upon the beast. Not a single blaster bolt missed the target. Each member fought with everything they had at their disposal. Even the injured continued to fight as if they were in perfect health. Their bravery, their conviction. It reminded her of…

A tear began to form as the memories came back. She was a coward. If she had been braver, had learned to fight, maybe River would still be here with her. As Pine sat in contemplation, the soldiers flew around the beast never stopping their assault. They would not let some creature, no matter how strong, get away with killing their comrades. The sound of blaster fire rang through the room. But the beast's movement and thick hide made it difficult to bring down.

"Restrict its movement! Use your grappling hooks to hold it down!"

They did as they were told. The hooks hit their mark, but the beast just began swinging them around. The soldiers were tossed through the room, and Jaster was distracted for only a moment. This was enough for the beast to get one good swipe, knocking him into the wall. His jetpack began to spark, his repulsor was torn from his wrist, and his heavy blaster collided with a wall. One of the soldiers got back up and fired his rockets.

"NO!"

Jaster cried. The rockets landed, but also gave the already weakened walls the final push they needed to topple. Like a chain reaction, the room began to collapse, separating the soldiers. Through the new opening they heard the rushing of wild winds, and the sound of rolling thunder. They were out of time. Jaster only began to regain his sense as the beast, although injured, made one last attack. It charged Jaster, beastial rage in it's eye. He was prepared for the end-

The sound of an electric pulse rang out.

The beast was tossed into another wall, and when it collapsed, the monster was pinned on it's side. Jaster turned to see Pine holding his wrist repulsor. She had just saved his life.

"Pine, we need to get out! The storm's coming!"

Pine just stood there. Wind ran through her hair, and rain began to drizzle upon her. She grabbed the blaster Jaster had dropped in the scuffle. Jaster tried to limp over.

"Pine! Pine!"

She didn't stop. Her eyes were fixated on the blue tear shaped gem on the creature's chest. As a kindergarten manager and technician, she had become quite adept at identifying a gem's cut and designation just from looking at it, and this cut was one burned into her memory. She approached the beast that was now whimpering like an injured animal.

"Hello Agate, remember me?"

It only continued to whimper.

"Guess you can barely comprehend what I'm saying. Oh, how the mighty overseer has fallen. I bet you don't even remember your pearl, or what you did to us."

Pine smiled as she brought the heavy blaster to the beast's eye. The rain began to pour, and the skies grew dark. The only illumination was the occasional bolt of lightning.

"But don't worry Agate. I'll shatter you like the worthless gem you are."

There was a brief moment of intelligence in the beast's one eye. Pine fired blast after blast into her former overseer. Jaster was dumbfounded, and as he heard the beast scream out in pain, he thought he could make out one word. One word that the beast was trying to call out.

_Mercy_

The beast burst into smoke only leaving behind its gem. With one final shot Pine destroyed it, and collected the shards.

"For River."

Jaster pushed himself up, struggling through the storm that was growing stronger each second. Over the rubble he could see the other soldiers doing the same.

"Sir we need to leave now! The storm is upon us!"

Jaster grabbed Pine.

"Carry any whose packs are damaged! Use the wind to propel yourselves!"

The soldiers set out trying to outrun the encroach of the storm. The ships and other soldiers were already starting the ship.

"Take Off Now! Hurry!"

The soldiers rushed into the ships. Jaster, and the others with him, flew into the shuttle's still open doors while they took off. They had escaped.

With the worst behind them, Jaster took Pine to his office and informed the others that they had brought her here for questioning. He had been through this enough times to have boiled down the procedure of interrogation into a science. He decided to take a more relaxed approach. From what he's seen and heard, Pine isn't a fighter, though her burst of anger towards the beast that attacked them would suggest otherwise. Additionally, it was evident that Pine held resentment towards her own kind, so she may not have any problems with "selling out" her own. There was however one last reason he chose not to be too cruel for this interrogation. He now owed his life to Pine. Maybe he could convince Jonas to give her an offer of some kind.

"So then Pine, this will be simple. I want you to tell us everything about your race."

Silence.

"I can assure you that you're safe, and none of this information will be used to bring harm to you."

Letting out a sigh, Pine spoke.

"My kind are known as Gems."


	4. Chapter 4

#This will be the last chapter in the prologue. Please note that some minor things are subject to change. In a similar vain to chapter 2 this chapter will explain another major change I made to the Star Wars Universe to fit this new story. My current plan is to continue the story as is. I Would also like to state that this prologue was meant to display this Star Wars inspired world, and set the stage. The story proper will be formatted differently. If you have any criticisms feel free to tell me. I'm always looking to see how I can improve my writing.

"Head Minister Knight, the next thing on the schedule is the 12:00 cabinet meeting. I believe all members are here and accounted for. After that is a speech to address the current state of the Alliance."

Late morning light shone through large windows and into the hall making the polished green marble floors shine and the off white walls glow. Two humans walked down the halls of the building. The man who spoke was a dark skinned man with black hair that was slicked back. He wore a regal, blue suit with silver embroidery. In his hand was a holodisc projecting a list of events paired with different times. Walking ahead of him was another man with tanned skin, and military-cut dark brown hair. He had an imposing figure with very broad shoulders, donning a formal black suit and a blue silk scarf tucked in. Attached to his breast pocket was a silver brooch of an eight pointed star.

"Good. I'll head there now."

His voice held a hint of fatigue from the work he had done within this one morning already, but he supposed this was to be expected of his position. Though, the thought really didn't make it any easier. He continued down the hall until he made it to the double doors of the meeting room. There were four Naboo guards with rifles posted in front of the door. All of them wore dark blue uniforms with brown vests and caps. The guards saluted and opened the door for the Head Minister.

The room was the same off white color as the rest of the building, and in the center was a large oblong table made of black marble. Around the table were ten individuals adorned in formal suits or dresses. The group consisted of a variety of species around the galaxy. All of them stood up once the Head Minister entered. He walked across the room to the opposite end of the table, and took a seat at the head. The other members followed suit, taking their respective seats. A flag hung above him. It had a blue background with the symbol of several silver, eight pointed stars arranged in a circle. On the table in front of him was a name plaque that read "_Head Minister Rubrin Knight_". He was the first to speak.

"Grand Commander Mes'av, I believe you should start us off. How is the war effort proceeding?"

A black haired, canine like alien with large bat like ears turned to the Minister. The Grand Commander was a part of a species known as the Bothan.

"Sir, we have been able to hold the line against both the CIS and United Systems. However, our intelligence has reported some rather... troubling movements."

"Elaborate."

"They both seem to be moving troops away from the frontlines. The CIS has bunkered down its current defences and is sending droids to expand further into space. The Unity on the other hand seems to be consolidating power. We expect they are planning a large-scale attack; however, we don't know where or when they plan to attack."

"How are their defences?"

"Weakened since they have pulled back many troops-"

"Move troops to attack any openings, and press the advantage. With this, we may be able to finally break the deadlock."

One of the members, Head of Foreign Affairs Lady Qerao, spoke up in worry. The only sign of her age and work came from her silvery hair. She would be indistinguishable from a human, if not for the green skin the Mirialan were known for. Under each of her eyes were 10 small diamond tattoos.

"Are you sure that's wise, Head Minister?"

"Yes, if we can strike now before they make their move, then we could stop whatever the Unity is planning."

"Head Minister Knight, with all do respect, I believe we should go on the defensive."

All eyes turned to the woman who spoke: High Senator Amaless. She was a newer member having been voted in at the start of the war. She was a Togurta, as evident by her pale yellow skin, and the white horns that connected to two head tails.

"The war has remained in a deadlock for sometime now. If the United System is planning a large scale attack, wouldn't it be better to hold back our troops and prepare?"

"The deadlock only means we should push our current advantage."

"Head Minister Rubrin the people are becoming restless due to this war. I insist we try to calm it down and—"

"Head Senator Amaless, while I understand your grievances, I also hope you understand that the senate saw fit to hand over military control to myself for the duration of this war. The Alliance will not back down, especially not when we have a chance to push the United System back."

Rubrin turned his attention back to the Grand General.

"I want you to begin planning an attack on the weakest fronts of the Unity. Lady Qerao, please relay the information to Mandalore Jonas Vicarus. We will need more troops to make a successful push."

Both members nodded.

"Now, on the subject of the CIS?"

"Right sir. We have been unable to discern any information from their droids. Practically every CIS force runs off a different encryption code, and they are constantly changing. However, we have been able to send scouts into their territory."

"What have they reported?"

"The CIS has been ramping up droid production, but they seem to be sending them into deep space away from the frontlines. We have reason to believe—"

"I don't care for the CIS excursions into nothing. As long as they aren't sending troops to the frontlines," Rubrin nearly growled out.

"Now what is our progress on the CIS blockade?"

The General adjusted his tie to breathe a bit more.

"Right. I am sorry to report that we have yet to break the blockade. Mandalore reports no success on their end. Not even the Unity has been able to expand past the CIS."

Rubrin let out an annoyed sigh.

"The CIS has held the line for too long. We need to push them back!"

"Sir, we are fighting a war on two fronts. We don't have the troops to spare."

As much as he hated it, Rubrin knew his general was right.

"Very well then. Just bolster the defences. Now, is there anything else about the war that I should know of?"

"No sir,"

The Grand General replied.

"Mr. Velles, do we still retain the funds needed for the war effort?"

The Head of Finance nodded. He had a thin figure and his tight beige clothes only served to exaggerate the gaunt appearance attributed to his race. He was a Muun. A handful of his kind during the Great Fall had fled the CIS, fearing total colapse. These few pioneers ended up funding the upstart organization that would become the Galactic Alliance.

"Yes, sir. However, popular support for the war is dying. Many are refusing to pay taxes, and if this continues we may be unable to continue funding the military."

"I'm sure Mr. Cadav will be able to fix this."

The Head of Education smiled ominously. He wore an expensive-looking black coat and a gold-embroidered vest. However, the strange part about him was the red skin and horns that marked him as a Devaronian.

"Of course sir. I'll have my department working on it immediately."

"Good. Now, Mr. Eros, how is the development of "Project Meteor" going?"

The government's lead scientist and Head of Technological Development looked to the Head Minister. He wore something more akin to a formal looking, black lab coat. His large head, blue skin, and bulbous red eyes identified him as a Duros. While speaking, he tried to keep his voice level.

"Development is going well, Mr. Head Minister. I believe we will have the first ship working soon."

There was a brief crack in his tone, as if it pained him to speak.

"Good to hear. Now any other matters on the war front?"

The High Senator spoke up.

"No sir, that is all the information when it comes to the war. Now we should discuss—"

"No need, I believe we're done here."

Amaless looked at the Head Minister in shock.

"Sir, there is still the matter of the Senate."

"High Senator Amaless, I know you mean well, but as it stands the war effort is more important than the state of the Senate."

"More important? The people are becoming restless!"

"High Senator, calm yourself. I know that there have been a few issues with the current senate—"

"A few issues!? Sir, the senate hasn't been able to take any legislative action since the war began. It's in complete shambles!"

"I understand your concern, High Senator, but we simply can't afford the time with the pressing matter of the war. Now, I call this meeting to an end."

Rubrin stood and left without another word. One by one the other members of the cabinet followed suit in silence.

High Senator Amaless was the last to leave, anger etched deeply into her face. Something wasn't right. This "democracy" was falling apart. The Senate was tearing itself apart, the people were starting to grow angry, and all the Head Minister cared about was this cursed war. She knew full well the "Head Minister" was planning something. He has run unopposed for too long. She had to do something, but Rubrin had the Cabinet and Judicial Council in his hands and the Senate was too busy arguing to do anything. Head Minister Knight was no doubt the root of all of this. She would not let his plans to take power come to fruition. They wouldn't make the same mistakes as the Republic.

...

Meanwhile, the man in question was returning to his room for at least an hour of relaxation before he had to continue working. He let out a sigh. It was difficult sometimes. He wanted so badly to leave it behind, and finally take a break from it all. But he knew he couldn't. Not as long as the CIS and Unity were still in power. There will come a time when the nation he helped build would be safe and he could finally step down, but now was not the time. As long as the Unity and CIS were at their full power, he couldn't rest easy. He swore to himself that he would fight tooth and nail to protect the democracy he loved, and Rubrin had no plans to go back on his word.

Head Minister Rubrin Knight let out a sigh as he continued down the hall, eventually making it to his room. The two guards posted outside the door saluted, and the one to his right opened the door for Rubrin. The room itself was rather large, and had all sorts of amenities that one would need to live. No sunlight entered the room, as he made sure he lived deep in the heart of the government building. Some called it paranoia, but he called it caution. The room had the Same white walls as the rest of the building, but the floor was covered with a simple beige carpet. Across from a red velvet, king-sized bed on the side of the room was a mahogany desk with multiple papers and a metal case containing a blaster. Above the desk hung the Alliance flag.

Rubrin looked to a stand on the side of his desk, displaying the heavy blaster pistol similar to a German mauser pistol with a sniper scope. The capture of its owner had been a sort of achievement for the Head Minister. A criminal that most believed to be able to escape any authority. He proved them wrong, and built credit for the next election. He removed the pistol from its case, and left the room toward his personal shooting range.

The range was one of the most heavily guarded and monitored areas. This is where Rubrin spent most of his off time, and it had a variety of weapons lined up for him to use. He landed hit after hit on the targets ahead. After 30 years of doing this in his free time, he had probably become one of the best shots in the galaxy. The heavy blaster was evidence to prove as much. While he fired, his mind began to wander to a memory from before the war.

He had been in charge for about five years, and the new Galactic Alliance was coming along nicely. The renovations to the Naboo Palace were going smoothly, and they still maintained good relations with the others at the time. This was the first planet they liberated during the Great Fall, and where the Alliance first came together as an official organization. Pride swelled within him. Everything was changing for the better. The government had been reformed, their military had gone from a ragtag militia to one of the most well developed in the galaxy, and the people were free. Everything seemed perfect, but there were 2 things standing in the way of assuring their freedom for future generations.

The Head Minister was waiting in a private meeting room for his friend Jonas. The two had been staunch allies and good friends during the Great Fall. Most of the galaxy fell into chaos after the battle of Coruscant, but while the CIS and Republic tried to pick up the scraps, true visionaries took to the stars. He and Jonas led the charge to a new era before, and they could do it again. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a man in blue and silver plate armor. Gold designs were painted on it. The man was white with black hair that was only slightly longer than Rubrin's own.

"Good to see you again Jonas."

"The pleasure's mine, Head Minister."

"Drop the formalities old friend. This meeting isn't even recorded."

Jonas smiled at his old friend's banter. Rubrin really hadn't changed after all these years. However, the Mandalorian Leader's expression darkened. Jonas knew full well the true intention of this meeting.

"You really want to go through with this?"

"It's for the best, Jonas."

"A war with the two largest powers in the galaxy because of simple ideologies is for the best?"

"You know there's more to it. You really trust the United System or Confederacy?"

"I trust our allies who run them."

Tension rose as neither backed down.

"Our 'allies' have changed Jonas. The United Systems are united completely under Chancellor Aborus. He has control of practically every aspect of the government, and the senate is full of sheep. And even if Jonex is the acting leader of the CIS, Count Dooku still has his hands in the central government, economy, and military. I'm surprised the old man hasn't keeled over yet."

Jonas let out a sigh. Rubin was as paranoid as ever.

"They aim to take the galaxy and subjugate it. You've seen how destructive they can be. It's only a matter of time before they come after us, so we must strike first. We can win this if we work together."

"And whats to stop the Unity and CIS from doing the same?"

"The United Systems is still the Republic at its core, and CIS were never on good terms with them. I doubt they would work together."

Though he didn't want to believe it, Jonas knew some of what Rubrin said was true. The CIS had been expanding quickly and creating more droids. Likewise, the Unity was building up its military. They were preparing for something. Even if it was for a war between each other, Mandalore and the Alliance would be caught in the middle. To add more pressure, the Mandalorian people were getting restless. They may wish to be civil now, but the majority are warriors at heart. The CIS and Unity have effectively contained them, making expansion impossible for his nation. The people felt oppressed and were on the verge of revolt. A war may be what Mandalore needs.

"What do you plan to do about our _former_ allies?"

The Minister just smiled.

"We use the same guerilla tactics that won us freedom during the Great Fall."

Jonas glared at Rubrin.

"Times have changed Rubrin, and our tactics must change with them."

"Of course, which is why I've had my scientist working on some better weapons."

The Minister pressed a button on the desk, and the room was filled with holograms of weapons and ships.

"I'm sure you know of the new advances in mobile gravity wells."

"Yes. I was almost sure they'd be the end of our rebellion."

The Mandalore said Solemnly, as memories of the war crawled to the forefront of his mind.

"Well, one of my scientists has presented a possible weapon that will assure our victory."

The holograms all crontacted into a single large one above the desk. At first, Jonas assumed it was just a powerful capital ship, but as he looked at the blueprints he began to understand the sheer scale of the project. His face twisted into an expression of awe and horror, as it finally dawned on him the purpose of this ship.

"You plan on building this?"

"Of course,"

Rubrin said cockly

"It will be costly, but I already sent the bill to claim total war and increase military spending. We will have all the resources we need."

"But is it necessary!?"

The Mandalore never dropped his glare.

"I will not help you with this project."

"That's of no concern to me."

Rubrin dismissed.

"I just need your support on the frontlines."

There was silence, but the Minister had prepared for it.

"We have a military pact Jonas. You gave me your word that if war would befall the Alliance, you would support us."

He tapped his chin, almost mockingly.

"What was it you told me? That Mandalorians never go back on their word? What would your people think if they found out you denied to help their greatest ally?"

The Mandalore's expression became neutral, but his eyes portrayed a deep disgust.

"You've made your point, Minister. You have the support of my army. We both know the Alliance wouldn't stand a chance otherwise. I believe we're done."

Rubrin just smiled.

"Yes, we are, Vicarus_._"

That was the last time they met face to face.


End file.
